In locations on printed circuit boards where there are sources of copper, an electrical bias, glass fiber, and moisture, there is the potential for conductive anodic filament (CAF) formation. One particular area of concern is a void located in a region in woven glass where adjacent fibers touch (also referred to as a “triple point”). During fabrication of a printed circuit board, resin may fail to penetrate the triple point, thereby creating the void that provides a potential path for CAF growth. Typically, conductive anodic filaments form at an interface where the glass fiber has delaminated from the resin or where a triple point extends into a plated through hole (PTH). This may create a path for water diffusion and subsequent copper precipitation, leading to CAF formation and potential catastrophic failure of the printed circuit board.